Searching For Heat
by Skylo
Summary: a stupid ZAGir cute fluff thing


Request for Gabpiano

Searching For Heat- ZAGIR

SUMMARY: Gir is helpful to his master on a cold day.

WARNING: Fluff, shotacon.

PAIRING: ZAGir (ZimxGir)

RATING: G

DISCLAIMER: Not mine...or is it? O_o

KEY: _**Thoughts**_  
ZIMGIRZIM-Page Break-ZIMGIRZIM

A/N: I haven't written any ZAGir in quite a while. If you don't like and you feel the absolute need to post a comment, please keep in mind that I want to know WHY you don't like ZAGir, not just that you don't like it. It's kinda pointless that way... But for everyone else, enjoy! I hope you read this and find it just as adorable and in-character as I did! Isn't it amazing? I finally managed to do something in-character! I WIN!  
Lol enjoy.

ZIMGIRZIMGIRZIMGIRZIM

Zim sat on the bench and watched as the human children frolicked in the snow. He huffed and pulled the scarf tighter around him. It covered his neck and most of his face, but still the icy wind broke through. He would've gone home, but he needed to know how exactly he should behave when the frozen rain fell from the sky. He made sure to wear a hat, and would occasionally hiss in pain when a snowflake touched his face. Zim sighed. He just really wanted to go home. But every time he thought about leaving, the children would do something new, thus forcing him to stay there to take notes. He rubbed his gloved hands together to warm them. The little humans were now rolling large spheres out of the snow and stacking them on top of each other. They dug around in the white blanket in search of stones, and after they found some they'd stick them into the top sphere and make faces out of them. He grimaced in distaste. Humans were so frivolous. He finally got to a point where his face felt frozen, and he stood abruptly. A bitter wind whipped around him. There was no way he was walking home in this. A device sprung from his PAK, and he barked an order into it. Moments later, Gir rocketed to his aid. Zim jumped on his back and they rode home.

ZIMGIRZIMGIRZIMGIRZIM

It wasn't much warmer inside than out. Zim hadn't taken off the garments that protected him from the cold, but still he could feel it seeping through his clothes. No matter how much he told the computer to increase the temperature, it never seemed to help. His base wasn't properly equipped for Earth weather.

ZIMGIRZIM~The Next Day~ZIMGIRZIM

Zim sneezed and snuggled further into the blankets.  
He wouldn't even think about going to school in his condition. It was still so cold, and the computer was not yet finished insulating the base. Gir had been trying to take care of his master, but try as he might, he wasn't very good at it. Still, Zim was grateful for his efforts.  
Just then, Gir walked in. He looked crestfallen, an expression rarely seen on his cute little face. He was holding a small plate, piled high with waffles. Just the smell of the sticky, syrupy mess made Zim's stomach churn. All he could think about was his last encounter with waffles...  
He gagged.  
Gir looked up at him, the robot's expression quickly shifting to a smile. Before his master could object, he crawled into the bed next to him. Zim shrunk away from him; Gir's metal would surely freeze him to death. But after a half hour or so, Zim felt that same metal change in temperature. The heat from the blankets had been absorbed by his iron body.  
Zim felt himself inching closer to the other (who was now humming cheerily with his eyes closed) seeking out the warmth that he had. Gir's eyes slowly opened, and he watched as his master cuddled up against his side. Zim tried to bite back a whimper as a headache started to form. He pressed his forehead to the robot's shoulder, sighing in relief as he felt the pain numb. Gir smiled to himself and started to hum again.  
Without even realizing it, Zim smiled too.  
They lay like that for a long while. Zim found it impossible to fall asleep, not when he realized just what he was doing. He didn't move, just thought. Gir continued to hum in that obnoxiously high-pitched voice he had. And yet Zim somehow found it soothing.  
_**Gir is the only consistency in my life**_ he thought drowsily.  
And it was true. The tallest were always too busy for him, Dib always had a new plan to expose him, and everybody else he encountered were fleeting. Every day it was something new. Every day it was something harder.  
But not Gir. Gir was always the same. He was crazy, and idiotic, but more than that, loyal. Zim knew that if no one else, he would be there...  
Gir felt his metal cheeks heat up. He continued humming, but he couldn't help but think that master was acting strangely.  
_**Master is very sick**_ was the only coherent thought that ran through his head.  
He turned his head to look at the ceiling. Staying still for so long was making him squirm, but for once he restrained himself. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt like he was helping.  
He looked back at his master, only to find the irken asleep. He gave a huge smile.  
"DAWWW MASTAH LOOKS SO CYOOT! LIKE A LITTLE ACORN!" he squealed.  
Zim shot ten feet in the air.  
"GAH!"  
He suspected the moment wouldn't last. He sighed.  
"Ugh, Gir.." his voice was hoarse. "Go watch TV and let me sleep."  
Gir bounced with joy.  
"YAAAAAY!"  
He raced off towards the living room.  
Zim curled up again, snuggling deep into the blankets, trying to ignore that the spot where the SIR had been laying felt cold now. Just before he fell asleep again, he briefly wondered if that was how it would feel in his heart if he ever lost Gir.

~Fin~


End file.
